Stargate SG1:Allison's first Halloween
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It's about Allison's first Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate SG-1: Allison first Halloween.**

Allison who is 5 years old, and is the daughter of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill, decided to get up early this morning, since this is her first Halloween. It was very early in the morning, at the crack of dawn.

She gets out of bed and runs to her parents room and jumps on the bed and wakes her daddy up.

Allison said, "Daddy, Daddy wake up".

Jack opens his eyes and said, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Sam turns and see's her daughter talking to her father and said, "Good morning Allison. Someone up early. The excitement of her first halloween".

Allison turns to her mom and said, "Morning mommy". she nods her head.

Jack looks at his wife and gives her a kiss on the lips then said, "Morning honey. Who's up for eggs and toast?".

Allison raises her hand and Jack gets out of bed and heads downstairs and begins making the breakfast. Sam gets dressed and goes downstairs with allison, and sits at the table. Jack joins them, and they eat their breakfast.

They finish their breakfast, and Jack looks at Sam and said, "Will begin working on the pumpkins and the decoration on the house".

Sam said, "Alright and I'll begin decorating the house for the party tonight."

Jack nods his head and leaves the room. Sam and Jack have been married for about 5 years. They defeated the Ori, 5 years ago. Since then, they haven't been at the SGC in almost 4 years. Jack retired from the military a year after the defeated the Ori.

Sam remained at the SGC while being pregnant, but once the baby was born, she decided to leave the SGC and become a full time mom. She still does a little work for the SGC, but not as much as she'd like too.

Allison watches her mom put up the decoration in the house and looks at her mom and said, "Mom can I help you put up the decorations?".

Sam looks at Allison and said, "Sure, here you go". She hands a decoration to Allison. Allison helps put up the decorations and they finish it. Jack comes in and see's the decorations and smiles at them, then walk into the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and takes out a guiness and opens it and starts drinking it. Jack walks into the leaving room to relax a bit. Looks at his watch and sees that it's almost time to take his daughter out for her first Halloween.

Sam looks at her watch and said, "Jack, can you please get Allison ready for halloween please?".

Jack said, "Ok Sam. Allison let's go get ready for your first Halloween".

Allison look's at her dad and said, "Ok daddy".

Jack puts his beer down and holds out his hand, and Allison grabs his hand, and they both head to her room. He help's his daughter get dressed and ready to leave to go tick or treating.

The phone rings and on the other end, of the phone is Daniel Jackson. He's calling from the SGC.

Daniel said, "Hi Sam, how are you and Jack doing? How's Allison doing. Is she looking forward to her first Halloween?.

Sam said, "We are doing good Daniel. Yes she's excited about her first Halloween. She's with Jack now and getting ready to leave to go trick or treating".

Daniel said, "Would it be ok if me and Teal'c come early?"

Sam said, "Sure that will be fine. What about Cam and Vala?"

Daniel said, "Cam and Vala said they'd arrive, when the party was. They said they wanted to pick up a gift for Allison".

Sam said, "They didn't have to go out and do that".

Daniel said, "I told them that but they insisted. Well see you soon".

Sam said, "Bye Daniel, see you then".

She hangs up the phone and turns to see Jack standing there with Allison.

Sam said, "How long have you been standing there?".

Jack said, "Just got here. Are Daniel and Teal'c coming?".

Sam said, "Yea, there on there way now".

Jack said, "Well I'm off to take our daughter out for her first Halloween".

Sam looks at her daughter and hugs her and kiss her on the check. She said, "Allison don't you look nice". Goes to get her camera to take a picture of her daughter.

Allison said, "Thanks mom".

Sam takes her picture of her daughter and then look's at Jack and gives him a look. He then walks to his daughter and bends down and smiles at the camera. Sam takes the picture and said, "Be careful out there you two tonight".

Jack said, "I will watch our daughter like a hawk".

Sam goes up to Jack and gives him a big kiss. He then looks at Allison and said, "Ok Allison, lets go".

Allison grabs her coat and put's it on and walks out the door. Jack grabs her hand and closes the door and begins walking out of their driveway and into the street. Suddenly a flash of light appears and they disappear.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate SG-1: Chapter 2:A Replicator Gambit.

Jack and Allison reappeared on board a ship, that was unknown to them. Jack looks around the ship, while Allison was scared and hugged her daddy. Being beamed away, freaked her out, since it was her first time. Jack looked down and pick her up, and held her in his arms. He heard a noise that was very familiar to him, and thought it is his imagination playing tricks on him. The noise gets louder. Allison got even mored scared because of the noise and squeezed her daddy tighter.

Jack said, " Don't worry Allison I'll protect you".

They were suddenly surrounded by Replicators. Jack see's them and said, "Replicators, and I have no weapon to protect me and my daughter."

Allison looked at her daddy and said, "Replicators, what's that?"

Jack said, " A Replicator is what those things are, and what he is". He pointed to them.

A human Replicator came through the wall and stopped in front of them. He looked at Jack and said, " I mean you and your daughter no harm.You're Jack O'Neill of SG-1, am I correct?". 

Jack looked back at the Replicator and said, "Yes, I am and what do you want with me? Who are you?"

Some of the Replicators moved closer and the human Replicator said, "Stop!" They listened to him and move back. He then looked at Jack again and replied to his question.

Human Replicator said, "My name is Jared, and we need your help, SG-1's to be exact." 

Jack said, "Nice to meet you Jared. I haven't been with SG-1 in about 5 years. What kind of help do you need, and may I leave my daughter on Earth if we decided to help you? I need more information".

Human Replicator said, "And you shall have it. When Dr. Weir was captured and her mind was read by Oberoth, she uploaded a new command that caused us to have a civil war.

Jack said," The command caused you to rebel against Oberoth? You do know that, I don't like your race, after what I have been through".

Human Replicator said, "Yes we did rebel against Oberoth, but many are still many loyal to him. I know what you've been through with us and I promise you, that will never happen by any of us here to you or your daughter."

Meanwhile back on Earth, Sam got worried about Jack and Allison. She looked at her watch and noticed that two hours have gone by and it's wasn't like Jack to not call if he was going to be late. Daniel's car suddenly pulled up to the driveway, and he and Teal'c got out of the car and head to the door and ring the door bell. Sam answered the door and let Daniel and Teal'c come into the house. She huged them both.

Daniel saw that something was bothering Sam and asked her about it.

Daniel said, "Sam is everything ok?"

Sam signed and looked at Daniel and said, "I'm just worried about Jack and Allison, It's not like him to not call."

Daniel said,"Have you tried calling him on his cell phone?"

She turned to grab the phone and dialed his cell number, but only got his machine.

Sam said, "I'm only getting his machine. I have this feeling something is wrong?"

Daniel said, "What are you feeling Sam?"

Sam said, "Like they're in danger."

Daniel said, "I thought they went trick or treating?"

Sam said, "They did, but it's a werid feeling."

Suddenly a beam of light surrounded them and they got beamed up to the ship that Jack and Allison were on. Daniel saw Jack standing there and said, "Jack! What's going on?"

Jack said, "We were beamed up by the Replicators and they need our help".

Sam looked at Jack and said, "Did I hear you correctly, help the Replicators?

Jack said, "Yes."

Sam said, "Are you crazy they're Replicators?"

Jack said, "If they wanted to hurt us we would already be dead."

Teal'c said, "What is the reason for them acting like this."

Jack said, "Jared said that it was something Weir did".

Sam said, "What was it she did?

Jack said, "She created a new sub-routine in their commands. It caused them to have a Civil War."

Sam said " A Civil War?"

Jack said, "Yes."

The ship suddenly moved out of Earth's orbit and left Earth's solar System. Jack looked at Jared and said," Where are you taking us?

Jared looked back at Jack and said, "We are heading to Atlantis".

Daniel said, "Atlantis? why?"

Jared looked at Daniel and said, "Because we will need Rodney Mckay's help and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard's help as well?"

Jack said, "Why do you need their help?

Jared said, "Because he knows about our codes and Dr. Weir is alive and if you want to save her we need your help to rescue her".

Everyone's mouth dropped, as they heard the news.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargate SG-1: Chapter 3: Replicator's arrival Part 1**

It will take the Replicator ship, a few days, to arrive at the planet where Atlantis was. On the bridge of the ship, Jared paced the bridge thinking about Oberoth and about the Civil War. Another human Replicator walked into the room and saw Jared pacing the floor.

The Human replicator asked, "Jared, what's wrong?"

Jared turned to the human replicator said, "Hmm."

Daniel then entered the bridge and saw Jared talking to another human replicator.He decided to go up to Jared and see what was going on with him.

Jared looked at Daniel and said,"What are you doing up Dr. Jackson.

Daniel said, "I couldn't sleep."

Jared said, "I'm sorry to hear that"

Daniel said, "Jared, what's on your mind? You look troubled. Want to talk about it?

Jared looked at Daniel and said, "It's our mission, to help our fellow Replicator's."

Daniel with concern said, "What about the mission? Is something going to happen?

Jared said, "No not that I know of. But Oberoth knows we are coming here to Atlantis."

Daniel looked at Jared shocked at what he had said, "How does he know?"

Jared said, "He killed one of our brotheren."

Daniel said, "When did this happened?

Jared said, "3 hours ago. He read it's mind then killed it and learned Atlantis's location."

Daniel shocked again said,"My God, all those people are in danger on Atlantis! We must do something, and stop them from coming to Atlantis. It was a secret."

Jared signed and said, "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, I put your people in danger, and I'm truly sorry."

Daniel said, "We need a plan in preventing them from reaching Atlantis and fast. Jack and Sam need to know this new development."

Jared said, "I agree with you, but once we tell them, what are we going to do?".

Daniel said, "Let's wait for Jack to come up with a plan and see if Atlantis has a plan too.I will go and get them, and you can tell them what happened."

Jared said, "Ok, see you then Dr. Jackson."

Daniel said, "Bye Jared."

Daniel left the bridge and headed towards, Sam and Jack's quarters. Meanwhile on another part of the ship, Jack and Sam were in their quarters with their daughter, talking about the mission to help the Replicators. Jack looked at Sam with concern, then said, "This mission seems dangerous, I think we should leave our daughter on Atlantis until this mission is over."

Sam looked at Jack's and said, "I agree Jack, but who will be willing to babysit her until we get back?"

Jack said, "We could ask Ronan and Teyla to watch her while we go this mission."

Sam said, "I'm sure Teyla will say yes, but Ronan won't. He'd want to come with us."

Jack said, "I agree with you Sam."

Allison then walked into the room and saw her parents talking and walked up to them. Jack and Sam see their daughter standing there and Jack grabbed her and placed her on his lap and talked to her.

Jack said, "Hello darling, what's wrong?"

Allison said, "I can't sleep daddy."

Sam said, "What's wrong angel?"

Allison said, "Had a bad dream, plus I'm scared."

Jack said, "What was your dream about?"

Allison said, "I saw you both get killed." She start's to tear up. Jack see's his daughter tearing up and hugged her and said, "It's ok Allison. Nothing will happen to us, because Daniel, Teal'c will be watching our backs."

Sam then moves closer to Jack and hugged her daughter tight and said, "We love you very much and will always be there for you, no matter what."

There was a knock at the door, then Sam got up from the couch and answered the door. As she opened the door, she saw Daniel standing outside the door.

"Hey Daniel. What's up?" she asked.

Daniel walked into the quarters and He looks at Allison.

"Hi Jack, Sam, Um..." Replied Daniel.

Jack said, "What is it Daniel? Spit it out."

Daniel said, "I have some news about the Replicators and Oberoth and um...I think we need to talk in private. This is serious."

"What about them Daniel? For God sakes Daniel tell us." said, Jack.

Sam said, "Allison come with me to your bed, and I'll tell you a story while Daddy and your Godfather talk".

"Alright mommy". Replied Allison.

Allison and Sam left the room and headed for Allison's quarters. Sam then tucked in Allison into bed, as promised. Meanwhile back in the other room Daniel and Jack are continueing their talk. Daniel tells Jack about the Replicators.

Daniel said,"I didn't want to say it in front of your daughter. But the Replicators know the location of Atlantis?

Jack signs "How do they know?

Daniel said, "Jared told me when I went to the bridge to speak to him about why we were here, but never got that far. He said that one of there own was captured, and Oberoth had stuck his hand into his head and learned of the location of Atlantis. Oberoth is on his way."

Jack said, "How long until he arrives at Atlantis?"

Daniel said,"We aren't sure when, but know there coming."

Jack said, "Do they know we are coming there?"

Daniel said, "Um...How can I put this nicely...I would say yes."

Sam walked into the room and said, "Replicators heading to Atlantis, but how?

"Oberoth found out while in another Replicators head," replied Jack.

Sam said, "That vision is coming true after all then. It was destiny what the seer showned us."

Daniel said, "It was one possible future Sam maybe we can avoid it somehow. We can make a difference and change our futures. Sam you've seen so much and we've been through alot and.."

Jack said, "And died alot, but we continue to save the universe."

Daniel gives Jack a look and said, "Lets see if sheppard and Mckay have a plan, once we tell them about this."

Jack said, "I agree."

The communications system in Jack's quarter's rings and Jared is on the line.

Jared said, "Jack, Sam and Doctor Jackson please report to the bridge please."

Jack said, "Thanks Jared, we are on our way."

They all leave the room and head for the bridge and once on the bridge they see Jared standing there and giving order's out. Jack see's Jared giving orders to other Replicator's and said,"Jared what is it?

Jared said, "We have entered the orbit of Atlantis and we think they will fire on us."

Jack said, "What about communications?

Jared said, "We were about too, when you arrived."

Jack said, "Let's talk to them?"

Meanwhile on Atlantis, John Sheppard and his team are getting ready for battle. John ran to the Ancient chair and prepared to fire some drones at the Replicartor ship.

John Sheppard looked straight and called the lieutenant sitting at a communication's desk, and said, "I'm about to fire the drones any communications from them?."

The lieutenant said, "Not yet sir."

John Sheppard said, "Firing dro.."

The lieutenant said, "We've recieved a communication."

John Sheppard said, "Put it through."

Jack said, "Sheppard, this is General O'Neill, please stand down, I repeat, stand down. Prepare to recieve me and my team and some guests, will brief you once I arrive."

Sheppard straightened up the chair and looked surprised and said, "Yes sir, see you soon."

To be continued...


End file.
